Big Time Sugar High
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Carlos has a ton of Halloween candy. Kendall, James, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all know this means trouble. Everyone ditches Logan, leaving him to control the amount of candy Carlos consumes. If only it were that easy...


**A/N: So I know I updated one of my stories today, but it wasn't really Halloween-related. This is, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Big Time Sugar High**

"Come on," Carlos begged.

"No," Logan replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one?"

"No!"

Carlos and Katie had just returned from trick-or-treating. Carlos didn't take Katie trick-or-treating. He went trick-or-treating _with_ her. After eagerly dumping the entire contents of his plastic jack-o-lantern on the living room floor, Carlos was trying to get Logan to let him have a piece of candy.

Logan shook his head, ashamed of his best friend who was currently not Carlos Garcia, but Carlos Garcia's alter ego, El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man. He was wearing his trusty black hockey helmet, black gloves, black boots, yellow gauntlets, and a yellow Speedo over red tights. To complete the ensemble, he had a symbol of a flaming space rock centered on his chest.

"Will you say something to him? And where did your mother disappear to anyhow?" Logan said to Kendall.

"She got as far away from here as she could," Kendall replied bluntly.

All four boys and Katie nodded their heads in understanding. That was certainly a smart move on Mrs. Knight's part. On a typical day, Carlos Garcia was a ball of energy. Carlos Garcia on a sugar high was truly a sight to behold.

"At times like these, I think we should elect someone to be on Carlos duty. Not it!" Kendall said.

"Not it!" James shouted.

"Not it!" Katie chimed in.

"Wait. What? No fair! I wasn't ready!" Logan protested.

Carlos folded his arms over his chest and pouted. It might be more successful if not for the ridiculous costume he was wearing. No one could look past the costume. The Speedo was such a bright yellow.

"Gee, thanks a lot, guys! I'm really feeling the love," Carlos remarked sarcastically.

James walked over to Carlos, and patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there, Carlitos. You know we love you," James said.

Kendall walked over and clapped Carlos in the back.

"We just don't like being around you when you're on a sugar high. That's all," Kendall stated.

"What they said," Katie added somewhat lamely.

Carlos looked to Logan for his input. The resident brainiac chose instead to bury his face in a textbook he was reading at precisely that moment.

"Say James, have you seen that new cool thing down by the pool?" Kendall asked.

"Why, no I haven't, Kendall," James said, playing along.

"Why don't we go check it out?"

"Let's!"

"I wanna see the new cool thing down by the pool!" Katie commented.

Just like that, Logan was left all alone in Apartment 2J with Carlos who was practically foaming at the mouth as he sifted through his candy haul.

XXXXX

Between the two boys, there was enough Halloween spirit. Carlos had plenty of it, and Logan had absolutely none of it. He used to love Halloween as a little kid, but he was too mature and practical now to care too much about a day that wasn't technically even a holiday.

"_Logan, do you want to come trick-or-treating with me and Katie?" Carlos asked, hopefully._

_Logan did a double take. _

"_Wait a second. Katie's going? How did you manage that?" Logan remarked._

"_To think, all you have to do is put on some ridiculous costume, and people give you free candy. They are such suckers!" Katie commented._

_Logan chuckled. That sounded like Katie alright. Ever the schemer. She was a lot like her older brother in that regard._

"_Carlos, if I wanted candy, I'd go to the store, or heck, even to a vending machine to get some. I'm not going to wear some ludicrous outfit and make a fool out of myself," Logan said._

_In his best macho hero voice, Carlos said, "Who is this Carlos you speak of? It is I, El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man!"_

_Katie and Logan both slapped their foreheads in stereo. Had Carlos been taking some method acting lessons from Camille in his free time or what? He sure was staying in character._

"_Stay here, citizen, my sidekick and I will go and thwart this evil," El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man said to Logan._

_"El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man. What a stupid name!" Logan commented._

_"It is not!" Carlos retorted._

_"Is too!"_

_"No, it isn't!"_

_"Except for it is!"_

_"Do you know what superhero name is stupider?"_

_"Oh, so you admit El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man is stupid? F.Y.I. stupider isn't a word, genius."_

_"The Surgeon! Talk about stupid! And boring!"_

_"I'm not stupid and boring! You're stupid and boring!"_

_"No, you are!"_

_"No, you are!"_

"_Time out! Sidekick? Did you just call me your sidekick? I'll kick you in the side alright!" Katie remarked._

_And so Katie and Carlos made their exit, Carlos attempting to dodge Katie's strikes the whole time._

XXXXX

"How about this? How about if we _share_ a piece of candy? No, wait. On second thought. How about we each have our own piece of candy? I mean they're pretty tiny. If we shared one, each of us wouldn't get very much…" Carlos said before Logan outright tuned him out.

The next thing Logan knew, Carlos' head was blocking the paragraph Logan had been reading from his textbook. Carlos clasped his hands in front of him. He was down on his knees, groveling at Logan's feet. He did his best Puss in Boots impersonation where his eyes got all big and glimmering. Puss in Boots happened to be Carlos' favorite character from the Shrek movies. It was weird too because Carlos wasn't much of a cat person.

"Ugh! If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Logan asked, visibly annoyed.

Carlos bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"Yay! Thanks, Logie! You're the best!" Carlos remarked. He said this next part while chewing and talking at the same time; half-chewed chocolate there for Logan to see. "You always were my favorite."

Despite Carlos having just complimented him, Logan was far too repulsed by how disgusting Carlos could be. He could be the sweetest thing ever and then the next thing you know, he was extremely gross; burping obnoxiously, talking with food in his mouth, and the list goes on and on.

Logan turned his attention back to his reading trying with all his willpower to push the gross image as far from his thoughts as possible.

When Logan wasn't looking, Carlos snuck a second piece of candy in his mouth, quickly hiding the evidence lest Logan happened to look up, which much to Carlos' relief, he didn't.

"Carlos!" Logan scolded.

"What?" Carlos asked, feigning innocence.

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?"

Logan rolled his eyes. He had known Carlos far too long to know when Carlos was _pretending_ to be innocent.

"I thought we agreed you could only have _one_ piece of candy?" Logan asked.

"We did! See?" Carlos replied, holding up a wrapper for Logan to see.

"Where's the other one?"

Carlos turned away from Logan briefly before turning back around. Logan could see as clear as day that Carlos had swallowed something when he had turned away from him. Logan let out an exasperated groan.

"The other what?" Carlos asked.

"That does it! I'm putting your candy up!" Logan announced.

Carlos watched in horror as Logan started gathering Carlos' candy haul up in one neat little pile. If Logan continued behaving in this fashion, Carlos would have no choice but to change his mind about who his favorite was.

"When did you become my mother?" Carlos remarked bitterly.

"Carlos, you know I hate it when you call me that," Logan responded.

"Then quit acting like one!"

Logan massaged the sides of his head with his fingers. He was not having this argument with Carlos right now.

"I don't understand what the big deal is if I have a little candy," Carlos said.

Logan gave Carlos a shocked look.

"You don't remember Halloween of '03?" Logan asked.

"No. Should I?" Carlos replied.

"Surely you remember being strapped down in a chair with duct tape until your sugar high wore off."

"You guys did that?"

Logan slapped his forehead.

"I'm sure I wasn't _that_ bad," Carlos commented.

"Yeah you were!" Logan exclaimed. "Speaking of duct tape, I wonder where Mama Knight keeps some."

Logan went into Kendall's mom's bedroom in search of duct tape in the event that he would need some. Logan hoped against hope though that it wouldn't come to that. He wasn't sure he could strap Carlos to a chair with duct tape all by himself.

XXXXX

When Logan returned to the living room, there was no sign of Carlos anywhere. However there were candy wrappers strewn all over the living room floor. Logan was both horrified and impressed. He had only been gone for five minutes tops. From the looks of things, Carlos had finished his entire candy haul. Logan let out a high-pitched scream.

"Carlos, where are you, buddy?" Logan called out.

Logan heard some snickering coming from the direction of the swirly slide, or Swirlie as Carlos so affectionately called it. Clutching the roll of duct tape tightly, Logan started to climb up the piece of playground equipment.

His hands stuck out of the opening, having made it to the top. As he started to hoist himself up, he noticed the duct tape slip from his grasp. Before Logan could respond, his wrists were securely strapped to the opening at the top of the swirly slide.

"Carlos, this is so not cool!" Logan shouted.

Carlos walked over to Logan on his knees, and patted his cheek.

"Not so fun, is it?" Carlos asked. "And now you get to sit there and watch as I eat all of Katie's trick-or-treat candy while there's nothing you can do bout it."

Carlos made exaggerated 'Mmm's as he scarfed down one piece of candy after another right in front of Logan. With each and every sweet Carlos wolfed down, Logan grew more and more worried.

"Carlos, think of your teeth. You're going to have tons of cavities the next time you go to the dentist," Logan said.

Carlos cackled like a hyena, which Logan found rather unsettling.

"Whaddya care bout teeth? You doctor a wannabe not a dentist!" Carlos replied, lips covered in chocolate.

"Carlos, stop! Please stop!" Logan cried out.

Carlos didn't listen though. He continued to make short work of Katie's candy haul. The next thing Logan knew, Carlos had finished all of Katie's candy as well. For the most fleeting of moments, Carlos frowned upon realizing that he had no more candy left. That didn't last long. Soon, he was running all over the apartment at top speed, giggling and laughing the whole time.

"_Why won't you let me have a piece of candy?" Carlos had asked Logan while still eyeing his Halloween candy._

"_You're hyper enough as it is. Put some sugar in you, and you'll be bouncing off the walls!" Logan answered._

_Carlos' eyes lit up with excitement._

"_Can I really do that? Bounce off the walls? That sounds like fun!" Carlos commented._

"_It was a figure of speech!" Logan yelled in frustration._

Logan groaned and banged his head against the interior of the swirly slide as he heard several loud clashes. There was the sound of glass shattering, furniture being toppled over, and Logan didn't even want to know what else. He was sure that the entire apartment no doubt looked like a disaster area by now. He couldn't even make out where Carlos was right now; he didn't stay in one spot longer than a second. One thing was for sure though; Carlos would sleep well tonight.

XXXXX

The door to Apartment 2J creaked open. Kendall poked his head inside. His eyes darted back and forth in nervous anticipation.

"Is the coast clear?" James asked.

"I think so," Kendall answered.

Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight even cautiously snuck in the front door. They were on high alert. They were reasonably sure that they waited long enough; that Carlos was no longer on a sugar high now. There was still that nagging little voice in the backs of their heads that told them they should have waited longer though. They all tried to ignore that voice.

"Kendall, James, is that you?" came Logan's voice.

"Logie? Is that you? Where are you?" Kendall called out.

"I'm stuck in the swirly slide."

Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all traded partly quizzical, partly amused glances with one another. Sure it was possible for someone to get stuck in the swirly slide. If you were Gustavo. But Logan wasn't Gustavo!

"Whoa! What happened here?" Katie commented.

"What happened here? Carlos happened here!" Logan exclaimed.

Everything that was once upright was upright no longer. There were shards of glass scattered all over the floor everywhere. If something wasn't broken, it was at least damaged. They found Carlos face down asleep in the living room. James rolled him over with his foot. Candy wrappers were stuck to Carlos' face in several spots. There was partially dried up chocolate caked on Carlos' lips so much that you couldn't even see their normally pinkish color.

"Yeah, sure. Take your time. It's not like my hands and arms are numb or anything," Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were soon at the landing near the entrance to the swirly slide. Katie snickered to herself upon seeing Logan's predicament.

"There are so many things I could say right about now," Katie said.

"Please don't, baby sister," Kendall replied.

"Yeah instead, here's an idea. You get me out of here!" Logan screamed.

As soon as Logan was freed, he went down the swirly slide not wanting to be around his four rescuers any longer.

"You four so owe me!" Logan called out over his shoulder.

"Better him than us," James said, snickering.

"I heard that!"

**The End**


End file.
